


Devils Roll The Dice

by soul_writerr



Series: Demon!Rafael [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blood, Caretaking, Domestic, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Barisi, Minor Injuries, Murder, Protectiveness, Sappy, Thriller, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, demon!Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: The two men who currently laid dead on the floor were ordered to rough Sonny up. And they succeeded, but Dodds interrupted them before any actual damage was done. At least that was what Dodds said, but Rafael respectfully disagreed.They had broken a rib, busted his lip open and given him a black eye. That was much more damage than Rafael would endure.One look at Sonny and Rafael was out the door that night.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Demon!Rafael [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218080
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Barisi Genres & Tropes Challenge





	Devils Roll The Dice

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this sequel a lot but here we are! I wanted to write some that fell into the ~ thriller ~ genre for the Barisi Archive challenge but I don't know if I succeeded lol the sure is a lot of fluff int he end tho! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> CW: descriptions of stabbing, murder, blood

As the blood dripped, Rafael grinned, his muscles stretching past its limits into a broad smile that was too big for his face. He pulled away from the body, hands red and sticky. It got messier this time, but in his defense he’d never had to kill two men at once before.

Rafael picked up the knife, slippery in his hands, and walked into the kitchen. He dropped it in the sink, turned on the tap, and watched as the water turned red and washed away the blood. He sighed, rolling his shoulders back. 

Two down, one to go.

Killing people was tiring, especially burly men who made a life out of snapping people’s necks. Thankfully, the third one was the brains rather than the muscles of the operation, so Rafael would have no problem slicing his stomach open like with these two. Hard muscles were harder to pierce through sometimes. 

At times like this, Rafael wished more than anything that words killed. He prepared a speech for each one of them, wanting to make it clear why he was killing them. For  _ whom  _ he was willing to make a clean cut across their necks. 

For Sonny. Always,  _ always  _ Sonny. To keep Sonny safe so he could return home to him, hold him, kiss him. 

The two men who currently laid dead on the floor were ordered to rough Sonny up. And they succeeded, but Dodds interrupted them before any  _ actual damage _ was done. At least that was what Dodds said, but Rafael respectfully disagreed.

They had broken a rib, busted his lip open and given him a black eye. That was much more damage than Rafael would endure. 

One look at Sonny and Rafael was out the door that night, names and addresses already memorized and a plan set up. He got the two who’d beaten him first, surprising the duo at their shared hole of an apartment.

It was almost funny, the way they didn’t feel threatened by Rafael, letting him in with a dry chuckle and an assessing gaze,  _ humoring  _ him. Rafael took advantage of that, stepping up to the bigger of the two men and allowing him to see his eyes flick to black before he pulled out the knife and struck a clean cut across the meat of his neck.

The second guy had barely processed what happened before Rafael was on him. He tried to throw a punch at him, but the ADA grabbed his wrist and snapped it in half like a twig. Rafael drove the knife in before he screamed, blood pouring from a hole in his gut as he hit the floor. 

Now he’d sit and wait for the one who ordered it, and he’d savor that death. 

Once the knife was clean, Rafael walked back to the living room and checked the corpses’ pockets until he found a cellphone. With a press of a dead thumb he was in, going through calls, history and text messages until he found the one he was looking for.

He sent off an urgent text to his next target, stepped back into the shadows, and waited.

* * *

A fresh wave of calm washed over Rafael as he stood above the three lifeless bodies. The threat was gone, now. Sonny would be safe. 

That familiar sizzling that crackled under his skin appeased, his eyes flicking from black to their regular emerald green. He always related his instincts to some animalistic part of him, something that only cared about survival. 

Those instincts were stronger for Sonny. Rafael could expertly tell when some lowlife threatened him meaninglessly, convinced they could scare him, but with Sonny, that didn’t come into account. Whether or not they meant it, Rafael didn’t risk it. He cut the thread before it could turn into anything else.

The three men bleeding by his feet had gone further than anyone who’d crossed Sonny’s path before. They’d hurt him and threatened to do more damage to him if he pursued their case. The second Rafael heard about it, the switch went on and the ADA was gone, replaced by the demon.

Sonny already knew what he’d do when he found out, so once the hospital cleared him, Sonny went home. He was Rafael’s alibi, protected by spousal privilege, and neither needed to communicate any more than their locations. 

Sonny went home, Rafael went hunting.

Now, job done, Rafael’s instincts turned into a call for home; it became a blinding demand to be with Sonny again, a burning need to pull him in his arms and care for him. So Rafael looked around one last time, making sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind, then melded into a dark corner and disappeared into the night.

* * *

When Rafael walked into their apartment, he felt like he could open up the wall that separated him from Sonny with his bare hands. He controlled that impulse, knowing that his husband would not appreciate the destruction of their home. 

He walked to the bedroom, already divesting himself of his jacket and tie, and found Sonny sitting in bed, back against the headboard, scrolling through his phone. Rafael marched over to him, climbing onto the bed and straddling his lap.

“Are you okay?,” Sonny asked, wrapping both arms around Rafael and pulling him closer.

“Never better,” Rafael breathed into his neck. “Everything’s alright.”

Sonny let out a long breath, hugging Rafael as tight as his bruises allowed. The discomfort in Rafael’s chest went away then. Sonny was okay and Rafael was with him. That was all he needed.

“Olivia called earlier to check on me,” Sonny said, hands tight on Rafael’s hips. “I said you were in the shower while I cooked dinner. Four cheese risotto.”

“Delicious. Thank you. You’re so smart,  _ mi amor _ ,” he peppered kissed over Sonny’s neck then pulled away to look at him. “Are you hungry?”

“I already ate. Heated up some leftovers.” 

Rafael frowned. “I didn’t see any dishes in the sink.”

“I washed them.”

“Are you serious? Sonny, you’ve got a cracked rib.”

“Washing dishes is not that strenuous, Raf,” Sonny said, way too amused for someone who’d need help to get dressed later. 

Rafael tutted, shaking his head. He took Sonny’s face between his hands, unhappy with the bruise that had formed on his cheek, merging with his black eye. He leaned forward, pressing a flutter of a kiss on Sonny’s cheekbone, skirting the bruises. 

“This doesn’t look too good,” Rafael said. “Let’s get you some ice.”

Sonny’s hold on him tightened before Rafael could move. “I’m okay, Raf, I promise. Just stay here with me, please?” 

He nodded, kissing his cheek lightly again, then the corner of Sonny’s bruised lip. Rafael brushed their noses together, humming happily when Sonny pecked him so,  _ so  _ softly. It felt like the sweetest flutter of a touch, and Rafael leaned into it, applying no pressure.

Unsurprisingly, Sonny got a little too enthusiastic and kissed him harder, then pulled away with a wince. Rafael cooed, brushing their lips together calmly. Sonny licked Rafael’s bottom lip, and when that didn’t cause him any pain, he did it again, alternating between small pecks and licks.

Rafael didn’t hurry him or demand anything, but once Sonny got his fill, it was his turn. He nipped along Sonny’s jawline, down his neck, licking and sucking at his skin as he went.

“You smell great,” he mumbled, hooking his nose just below Sonny’s earlobe.

“It’s that shower gel you got me last week.”

“Do you like it?”

Sonny hummed an affirmation. “It feels very luxurious.”

“Only the best for you.”

“You’re the best for me,” Sonny whispered. “You sure nobody’s gonna come knocking?”

Rafael stopped his ministrations then, pulling away so he could look Sonny in the eyes. He smiled reassuringly even as Sonny frowned, worried. 

“They won’t find them until tomorrow, and nobody saw me,” he kissed his furrowed brow. “Besides, I promised you, didn’t I? I’m not leaving you.”

“I’d run away with you, if we needed to.” 

“Don’t say things like that, Sonny. Having you all to myself? It’s too tempting.” 

Rafael had thought about it before, more than once. Not because he’d go to jail for life if anybody ever found out he’d murdered five men in this lifetime, but because their jobs were so risky. Threats loomed almost daily, and Rafael wanted to take Sonny somewhere safe.

He’d imagined living in a coastal town, walking along the beach with Sonny. They’d open a little coffee shop, or maybe a bookshop, and live off Rafael’s savings. It’d be a life of peace where no one would ever threaten to take Sonny from him ever again.

But he knew that wasn’t really what Sonny wanted, and the second worst thing that could happen was Sonny being unhappy. Rafael couldn’t bear the thought of it, so he never spoke about that dream life.

“You know you’d miss your family,” Rafael said. 

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged. “You’re my family, too.”

Rafael leaned further back, considering him. “You’ve thought about this.”

Sonny nodded, pulling him closer again. “You said you couldn’t risk anyone hurting me. Well, I can’t risk anyone taking you away from me. So if anything ever goes wrong or people start asking questions, I want us to run away.”

“And where would we go?”

“That depends on whether we’d have to leave the country,” Sonny said, a dreamy expression taking over his face. “If we retire and move, I was thinking Miami. That’s far enough, but we’d still get to see our families.”

Rafael laughed lightly. “Maybe too much of mine, but go on.”

“If we feel they’re onto us, we could make use of my citizenship and go to Italy. Maybe Sorrento. Or Portofino. Somewhere coastal where I can watch you get tanned in tiny shorts.”

“I like that. We could get our own place with a nice big balcony and I could watch  _ you  _ get tanned with no shorts at all.” 

Sonny’s smile grew past the point of comfort, but he didn’t show any signs of pain. “That’d be nice.” 

“We could go, you know. We don’t have to wait for anything to go wrong. We have vacation days and more than enough money for a couple weeks in a very nice hotel.” 

“Yeah? You mean that?”

“Our anniversary is in three months. Why not?”

“Okay. Let’s go to Italy,” he pecked Rafael on the lips again. “I love you so much, Rafael.”

Rafael smiled, nuzzling his neck. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Normalize killing people who hurt your husband! (For legal reasons, this is a JOKE. Do NOT kill anybody.) I'm not gonna lie, I do love this verse a lot. The fine line between murderer and devoted husband is a lot of fun to write lol leave a little kudo for the souls Rafael has tortured in hell <3 <3


End file.
